Kirochu Family Christmas 2016
Transcript Seeing the Nutcracker Ballet Time to Go to the Theatre Kayla is seen wearing a black dress and Cousin Josie is seen wearing a silver dress with matching shoes Jack is seen wearing a green formal jacket and a matching tie and Cousin Tyler is seen wearing a purple formal jacket and a matching tie Robert is seen wearing a red formal jacket and Cousin Heidi is seen wearing a light blue formal dress Aunt Rhoda: "Who's going to look after Petey while we're gone?" Grandma Kirochu: "I'll see if I can find a petsitter tonight." and James are inspecting Ji-woong and Ji-min is seen wearing an emerald green dress and Ji-Woong wearing a burgundy formal jacket with a tuxedo underneath Orla: "Why Ji-min, you look fabulous tonight." James: "You too, Ji-woong," Ji-Min: "I'm sure the pet sitter would be so good if she looked after Ji-kwong." is seen wearing a purple dress Orla: "You're right, Ji-min. Little Ji-kwong is too young to go to the ballet." Aunt Rhoda: "Where are Tariko and Anna?" James: "I'll call them." is seen wearing a blue formal jacket James: (calling from downstairs) "Girls, the Nutcracker ballet starts in half an hour." and Anna run downstairs for their inspection Aunt Rhoda and Uncle Frank line their children up for their inspection, Orla and James go over to Tariko, who is wearing a blue kimono Orla: "Why, Tariko. I love your kimono." James: "My, that color is a marvelous choice, Tariko." Uncle Randolph and Aunt Harriet round up their children for their inspection, Orla and James go over to Anna, who is wearing a red sparkly dress with a matching headband with a bow on the left side, white tights, and red Mary-Jane shoes Orla: "Why, Anna. That's such a lovely dress. It's such a lovely color, and it suits you very well." James: "That's beautiful." Orla: "Okay, Tariko, let's get your hair brushed." Harriet brushes Josie's hair sitter arrives Uncle Randolph: "Everybody ready?" Uncle Randolph and Aunt Harriet's children: "YES!" grabs her black evening handbag James: "All right, gang. Grab your coats, we're leaving." Uncle Frank (calling to his children): " " The Nutcracker Uncle Randolph and Uncle Frank lock up their respective cars Grandma Kirochu: "Oh Orla and James, this is so exciting!" Uncle Frank: "Here we are!" is fascinated with the Russian dance Anna: "Ooh...aah..." Aftermath Aunt Rhoda: "Did you all have a good time? Did you like the Nutcracker ballet?" James: "We had a wonderful time, dear sister." Christmas Eve Christmas Day Christmas Dinner family is at the table eating Christmas dinner at Grandma Kirochu's house woong and Ji min are eating Patsbingsu Grandma Kirochu: "Who wants turkey?" Ji min: "No thank you, I'm a vegetarian." Ji woong: "Uhh.uhh nah thanks." Tariko: "No." James: "The children won't take it, Mother." Anna: "Yuck! I hate turkey!" Tariko: "Sorry Granny we kinda agree with Anna." Grandma Kirochu: "Okay, I'll see what else I've got." Time to open Christmas Presents kids look into their Christmas Stockings Tariko: "Cool! I got Pokemon trading cards, candy canes, pencils, a Mesprit doll. Yippie!!" Ji Woong: "I got a gift card to Best Buy, some pens, a notepad, iPhone, and a Eminem CD! WOOHOO!!" Ji min: "I got the new Diary of A Wimpy kid book in Korean, a Flyleaf CD, The Simpsons season 12, the simpsons movie, and a South Park movie, and Ji kwong got a teddy bear, A Pudsey, and a Pikachu doll! Boo-yeah!!" Ji Kwong: (baubles) Anna: "I got coal....bah, humbug." James: "All right, who wants to open their presents?" Ji woong/Anna/Ji min/Tariko: "Me!" James: "Ji woong you first." woong opens his presents to reveal a Nintendo Wii U with 15 or 18-rated games including Madworld, Ted the movie, The Naked Gun Movies, and a XBOX One with many violent video games, including Grand Theft Auto V, Ji woong: "Sweet!" [Tariko opens her presents to reveal a Pikachu doll, Pokemon Sun and Moon version, Pokemon X and Y, a Litten doll, a Sylveon doll, A Laptop, An Azelf and Uxie doll, Pokemon Black and White version in Japanese Tariko: "Yay!" min opens her presents to reveal the complete first season of South Park, A Family Guy mug, Season 22 of The Simpsons, a complete Diary Of A Wimpy Kid books but they are in Korean, and Ji kwong's presents to reveal a Fox Plush, A Cat Plush, A Doggie Plush, and a Wolf Plush opens her presents to reveal more coal plus a note that said "Anna you have been very bad this year. You lacerated your brother Ji-Woong, killed poor innocent animals, threatened to hit your niece Ji-Kwong, yanked Ji-Min's hair, and attacked Tariko and your mother. Better luck next year." signed Father Christmas in cursive Anna: "DARN! I HATE SANTA!! I HATE CHRISTMAS! BAH, HUMBUG!!" Ji min: "I'm sorry, Anna. Unlike us, you didn't get any presents." blows a raspberry at Anna Anna: "(bleep) YOU, SANTA!" Ji Woong: "Enjoy your coal, Anna-Banana!" Woong laughs at her Anna: (annoyed) "I thought I told you never to call me that, Ji Woong!" plays with her new Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit doll The Missing Presents Robert, Cousin Heidi, Cousin Jack, Cousin Josie, Cousin Tyler and Cousin Kayla find their presents missing Cousin Tyler: "Aunt Orla, I can't find my presents." Cousin Jack: "Mine are missing," Cousin Robert: "Where are my presents?" Cousin Heidi: "Maybe Santa forgot to give me my presents this year." Cousin Kayla: "Somebody took my presents!" Cousin Josie: "Mommy, Daddy, Grandma, Uncle James, Aunt Orla! My presents are gone!" Uncle Randolph: "What's wrong, Josie?" Josie: "My presents! They're gone!" Aunt Rhoda: "My word..." Ji woong: "Oh----" off by Ji min covering Ji woong's mouth Ji min: "Don't swear." appears in a detectives' oufit Ji min: "Who's that?" Josie: "It's female Sherlock Holmes!" Tariko: "Do you mean Tariko?" Josie: "Yes!" Tariko: "I'll talk to everyone who was last seen at the tree." talks to every family member, but receives very little results Ji min: "Any luck?" Tariko: "I don't think so." Cousin Tyler: "Tariko, my presents vanished!" finds a fallen ornament lying by the tree Kirochu's pet parrot, Petey squawks at something Petey: "Awwk, Awwk!" Tariko: "What's up, Petey?" Petey: "Present thief, present thief!" Cousin Josie: "Is it the Grinch?" mysterious figure (dressed in a black 2nd skin suit) super returns the Pokémon DVDs, Pokémon Blu-Ray's, watch, plush dolls and games; taking the Disney Princess dolls, Barbie dolls, candy canes, peppermint bark, candy, a Pudsey bear, and a Peppa Pig plush Tariko: "A thief always returns to the scene of the crime. I found a scrunchie, a piece of peppermint bark and a broken candy cane." Cousin Robert: "I saw the thief dressed in a black 2nd skin suit. He took Ji Kwong's new Pudsey Bear, and the Peppa pig plush, the Christmas candy and the new dolls] is found gagged and bound on the floor Ji min: "Anna, dear. Are you all right?" min frees Anna from her bindings Anna: "The present thief got away...I wanted to make up for all my bad deeds this year by helping to catch the thief, but I messed up." Ji min: "Don't worry, we'll apprehend the thief." min turns around to leave smirks Anna: (to herself) "Ji min, what a sap! What a fool! She fell for my 'innocent bystander' act! By the time they discover that I am the true thief, it will be too late!" Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts